Stay Alive, Can I?—Nagisa
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku, kata hatiku. Dan apakah itu sebuah kesalahan? Sebab sepanjang langkahku, bahkan mereka yang menyebut diri sebagai orang tuaku menegaskan seperti apa aku harus hidup—bukan bagaimana cara untuk menjalaninya.#SA16


_Keeps living out other's expectations and forgetting to live for yourself—Shiota Nagisa_

.

 _Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku, kata hatiku. Dan apakah itu sebuah kesalahan? Sebab sepanjang langkahku, bahkan mereka yang menyebut diri sebagai orang tuaku menegaskan seperti apa aku harus hidup—bukan bagaimana cara untuk menjalaninya._

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Stay Alive, Can I? By Zaky Uzumo**

 **Koro-Hen #SA16**

.

.

Jika dia tidak _menuruti_ permintaan ibunya, dia akan menerima pukulan dan makian. Jika dia melawan setiap orang yang _menyerangnya_ , dia hanya akan mendapatkan masalah lagi dan lagi. Dan jika dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menghadapi segalanya—dia tahu setidaknya fisiknya yang akan meronta. Kelak _tubuhnya_ akan berubah menjadi _jasadnya_ jika dia _bertahan_ lebih lama. Dibandingkan dengan luka-luka yang kerap menghiasi fisiknya, jauh di dalam dirinya Nagisa tahu— _hanya tahu_ —bahwa cepat atau lambat hati dan perasaannya akan benar-benar membatu, sebelum batu itu dihancurkan tangan-tangan yang telah merusaknya— _jiwanya_.

Sekarang— _selalu, setiap saat_ —bukan waktunya menangis. Ya, bukan _waktunya_.

Perasaan yang mengoyak benaknya merapuhkan dari dalam. Jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh di dalam. Melesak begitu dalam, menghujam begitu perlahan. Namun bekasnya begitu jelas menganga di belakang senyum dan tawa.

 _Seharusnya_ , dia biarkan saja semua memar di tubuhnya. Karena melihatnya hanya membuatnya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari bahkan dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi. _Biarlah, biarlah, biar saja. Biarkan saja._

Ya, ya. Ya, biarkan saja—biarkan semua yang terjadi. Biarkan berlalu dan biarkan terlewat. Biarkan nasib dan takdir menjalin benangnya dan membawanya.

 _Biarkan, waktu membawanya ke ujung jalan sana._

Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Mengulangnya bagai melodi tersendiri, setidaknya menyapa seutas senyuman di paras tirusnya. _Shiota_ Nagisa memang tidak pernah memiliki dirinya sendiri. _Shiota_ Nagisa adalah milik ibunya. Karena dia adalah bagian yang terlahir kembali dari wanita itu.

 _Wanita yang tidak pernah berpuas diri akan apa yang telah didapatkannya. Wanita yang hanya mengisi hidupnya dengan menyesal dan menyesal. Seluruh isi hidupnya hanya bisa disesali, tanpa pernah mengingat setitik pun kebahagaiaan yang mungkin pernah menghampiri._

Sekaligus wanita yang selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang _putra_. Menampar, memaki, menghajar. Seolah luka fisik belum cukup, seluruh luapan emosinya ditumpahkan begitu saja pada Nagisa. Senantiasa menghitung-hitung segala yang telah diberikannya pada _putranya_.

Dan adakah seorang ibu yang berkelakuan seperti itu? Adakah seorang ibu yang seperti itu? _Seorang ibu_.

Tetapi Nagisa berusaha menekan jeritan batinnya ketika menolak sang ibu. Hiromi adalah ibunya, dan dia adalah seorang anak yang berbakti pada orang tuanya. Dan dengan jatuh ke kelas 3E adalah sebuah pembangkangan dari _permintaan_ ibunya. Dengan menjadi _hitman_ adalah hal yang tidak diinginkan _wanita itu_. Menyatakan diri sebagai laki-laki adalah kesalahan di mata Hiromi. Sebab Nagisa adalah _anak_ _perempuan_ nya—karena memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Daripada kata _aku ingin mati_ , sesungguhnya Nagisa sudah kehilangan minat untuk sekedar _mati_. Karena jauh dalam dirinya, pemuda bersurai biru itu telah membusuk bersama bangkai angan dan harapnya akan sebuah _kebebasan_.

Yang tersisa adalah _jasad_ dengan napasnya yang tanpa keinginan untuk hidup. Nagisa hanya tidak ingin hidup, jika dia harus hidup demi orang lain—karena orang lain. Dan apakah kehidupannya yang dimulai dari tangisan kecil dalam dekapan Hiromi dapat dikatakan _hidup_?

Sesungguhnya Nagisa memang tidak pernah hidup. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak berminat mencicipi mati. _Untuk apa kau menginginkan kematian, jika pada kenyataannya kematian sudah mendekapmu?_ Batin pemuda manis itu terbahak. Terbahak begitu puas dengan air mata yang telah menganak sungai tanpa jeda.

Dalam hati terus bertanya—dan meminta—akankah datang seseorang yang mengenalkan _kehidupan_ padanya suatu hari nanti?

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Masuk ke dalam kelas 3E sudah menjadi beban untuknya. Lalu menyadari apapun yang dilakukannya tidak pernah bernilai lebih dan hanya terus-menerus dimanfaatkan—ya, daripada disebut _berguna_ , Nagisa lebih tepat dikatakan dimanfaatkan—teman-temannya di kelas E.

Ketika kelas E bertaruh dengan kelas A—bukannya Nagisa merasa terlalu percaya diri atau apa—beberapa pasang mata seolah melempar harap padanya, karena dia juga cukup pintar dalam mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dan Nagisa sendiri _mempercayai_ bahwa dia mungkin bisa membantu kelas E dengan itu.

Sayangnya, lelaki mungil itu gagal. Ada yang mengatakan, ' _Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha!'_ lalu Nagisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Ya, _setidaknya_.

Dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Ketika ibunya _berharap_ agar Nagisa bisa kembali ke gedung utama, namun rangkingnya masih kurang agar mendapatkan hak itu. Kemudian ibunya berkata, _"Ibu akan memberikan sumbangan yang cukup besar pada direktur di sekolahmu. Kau cukup mengatakan bahwa kau memang ingin keluar dari kelas E."_

Seolah _meninggalkan_ kelas E memang sebuah keinginannya. Karena _seharusnya_ itu memang menjadi keinginannya, sebab ibunya adalah _pemiliknya_. Jadi pada dasarnya Nagisa tidak memiliki hak untuk sekedar berkata tidak, karena sebagai sesuatu yang telah dimiliki orang lain, Nagisa tidak berhak atas dirinya sendiri. _Setiap keinginan Hiromi lantas menjadi kehendak bagi Nagisa_.

"Kalau kau jatuh ke kelas E, kau tidak berhak masuk SMA Kunogigaoka! Kau pikir berapa banyak lagi uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membuatmu kembali ke gedung utama?! Tidak bisakah kau berterimakasih dengan menuruti permintaan ibumu, Nagisa?!"

Dalam kepala si pemilik surai _soft blue_ , bergaung kata-kata yang diucapkan _ibunya_. 'Berterimakasih' ibunya bilang. Ibunya tadi mengatakan bahwa cara Nagisa berterimakasih adalah dengan meninggalkan kelas E, dan jika Nagisa _menentangnya_ lebih banyak lagi itu artinya _putrinya_ benar-benar tidak tahu _terimakasih_.

Bisikan hatinya mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang salah? Kenapa dia masih _membangkang_ pada ibunya sendiri? Kenapa dia menolak jalan hidup yang dipilihkan ibunya? Kenapa dia masih berusaha, padahal yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah duduk dan menerima?

Karena semuanya akan berjalan, _harus_ berjalan sesuai _harapan_ ibunya. Tidak boleh tidak seperti itu.

Karena Nagisa hidup sebagai Hiromi kedua. Sebagai kesempatan kedua Hiromi mengulangi hidupnya yang berantakan—dengan _menunjukan_ jalan terbaik bagi hidup _putrinya_. Telah berulang kali wanita itu tegaskan, bahwa sebagai anak kecil Nagisa harus mengikuti ucapan orang tuanya, sebab sebagai anak kecil Nagisa belum mengerti tentang dunia. Jadi Hiromi akan _membimbing_ Nagisa ke jalan yang benar, agar _putrinya_ tidak tersesat.

Dan Nagisa sendiri sudah memakukan setiap ucapan Hiromi di dalam otaknya. Membiarkan setiap tetes darah dalam nadinya mengalirkan apa yang telah diajarkan ibunya, agar kelak dia bisa menjalani hidup yang sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan ibunya.

 _Karena orang tua tidak akan menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri, kan?_

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya disapu punggung tangannya yang memar. Tidak, Nagisa tidak berkelahi. Sebagai _anak perempuan_ , Nagisa tidak boleh bersikap kasar. Tetapi baru saja ibunya pulang dan begitu melihat Nagisa tidak melepas kuncir rambutnya, Hiromi mengamuk. Ibunya _bercerita_ tentang apa yang wanita itu alami di kantornya, dan mulai menyalahkan Nagisa. _Putrinya_ mendengarkan dengan seksama, selalu berlapang dada menghadapi Hiromi yang sangat suka berbagi dengan Nagisa.

Setelahnya Nagisa masuk ke kamarnya, melepas kuncir rambunya yang masih tersisa, dan menatap cermin di kamarnya. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir, karena sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangis. _Bukan waktunya_. Karena Nagisa tidak memiliki apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Iris sewarna langitnya mengiba menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Begitu lemah, begitu rapuh. Sekaligus begitu bodoh, karena mengelak pun dia tak bisa. Untuk apa dia menjadi seorang _hitman_ jika menepis pukulan atau menghindari amukan ibunya saja dia tidak mampu. Untuk apa dia belajar begitu keras jika pada akhirnya dia tetap berada di kelas E, tidak memiliki hak untuk menjejakan kaki di gedung utama sekali lagi. Untuk apa dia berusaha jika pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa memberikan apapun, pada siapapun.

Rasanya Nagisa ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat, namun bekasnya pasti akan membuat masalah baru. Temboknya mungkin tidak retak, tetapi bercak darah yang tersisa akan menjadi masalah. Lagipula hanya dengan melukai kepalanya Nagisa masih belum bisa menemukan apapun. Karena jika pada akhirnya ia mati, sudah kukatakan bahwa lelaki manis itu memang telah mati sejak jauh-jauh hari, bersama angan dan impiannya untuk merasakan hidup.

Maka Nagisa hanya tersenyum, begitu lembut, begitu halus, sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke alam bawah sadarnya demi merajut mimpi. Berharap—jika dia memang masih bisa _berharap_ —bahwa esok hari tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari setiap luka yang ia dapatkan hari ini—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan seterusnya.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya—Nagisa tahu itu. Tetapi pemuda berhelai _soft blue_ itu tidak begitu peduli, apa lagi mempermasalahkannya. Sayangnya ada saja hal-hal yang _memperburuk_ harinya, walaupun jika ditilik lebih lanjut hal itu tidak demikian adanya.

Misalnya saja, tugas kelompok. Jelas tidak ada seorang pun yang akan berinisiatif mengajak Akabane muda untuk menjadi partner kerja mereka—kecuali jika materinya matematika—jadi Nagisa yang mengajaknya. Memang salahnya memilih Karma untuk tugas kali ini, sementara tadi Sugino sudah memberi kode memintanya bergabung. Maklum saja, ini tugas menterjemahkan beberapa bab tebal novel langka berjenis Sastra Barat Lama.

Tetapi Nagisa tidak tahu, jika pada akhirnya ia yang harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Tanpa sekalipun Karma melirik untuk menawarkan bantuan. Sebenarnya mungkin bukannya si Setan Merah yang tidak peduli, tetapi Nagisa yang tidak _meminta_ bantuannya. Jika Karma mengintip pekerjaan si bocah biru, Nagisa akan tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lagi selesai."_

Padahal orang bodoh pun tahu, puluhan bahkan hampir seratusan lembar itu tidak bisa dikatakan _sedikit_. Dan dalam satu jam, sudah pasti seorang murid SMP dengan nilai Bahasa Inggris yang sedikit di atas rata-rata tidak sanggup menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Tetapi tetap saja, Nagisa tidak meminta bantuan—pada siapapun—sekalipun tadi Rio sempat menawarkan bantuan.

Karena jawaban dan senyumnya tetap sama, "Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lagi selesai."

"Apanya yang _sedikit lagi_ , Nagisa? Kau baru menyelesaikan 30 lembar, dan sisanya masih lebih dari 60 halaman."

Di telinga Nagisa, kalimat teman merahnya itu lebih seperti, _Bisakah kau mengerjakannya lebih cepat lagi, siput?_

Padahal, niat Karma adalah menyinggung pemuda itu agar Sang Shinigami Kelas 3E menegurnya sekalian. Namun Nagisa hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil berkata, "Ahahaha... maafkan aku, Karma. Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi, kurasa lembar ke 31 akan selesai dua menit lagi."

Kepalang kesal, pemuda bermahkota sewarna darah itu menyambangi meja teman sesama setannya dan mencomot beberapa lembar yang telah diselesaikan si Gadis Inggris, "Nakamura, pinjam coret-coretanmu." Ujarnya singkat sembari menyambar lembaran penuh coretan tangan dara bersurai pirang mentari itu.

"Silahkan saja~" sahut gadis cantik itu santai.

Suara meja dihentak membuat bahu mungil Nagisa tersentak, "Pakai yang ini saja." Titah Karma seraya menukar setumpuk fotokopian di samping pemuda biru itu.

Tetapi _azure_ di depan pemilik marga Akabane itu menggelap—merasa tidak dihargai. Namun tetap saja, Nagisa tersenyum ketika menatapnya, "Terimakasih, Karma. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil dan mata yang menyipit.

Meskipun dalam hati menggeram kesal, Karma hanya mendengus di luar. Sementara giginya bergemeletuk, si Setan Merah meredamnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat, berdiam diri menatap sosok pemuda biru itu lekat-lekat. Jemarinya begitu gatal hendak menggebrak meja, namun urung sebab lirikan Koro- _sensei_ memperingatinya lewat angin.

Mendecak kesal, gerak gusarnya tertutupi ekspresi marah serta hentakan kasarnya, "Mulutmu itu terbuat dari apa, Nagisa? Kau tidak lihat semua anak mengerjakan ini _berkelompok_?" sembur pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Namun sekali lagi Nagisa bergeming, lantas tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, Karma. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Meledak dalam benaknya, Karma berbalik sebelum sedetik kemudian meraih kerah kemeja pemuda pendek itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Kau tidak bisa meminta tolong, Nagisa?" _Kau tidak bisa membalasku seperti saat civil war itu?_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa—"

"Apanya yang _'Aku bisa'_ , hah?!" hardik Akabane merah itu, "Tinggal lima menit dan kau masih—"

Kedua tubuh remaja akhir SMP itu melayang dalam lilitan tentakel guru mereka, "Nurufufufu... Karma- _kun_ , tidak seharusnya kau _mengganggu_ Nagisa- _kun_. Kalau kau tahu ini _tugas kelompok_ , duduk dan bantulah Nagisa- _kun_."

Sayangnya, setelah itu hanya hening yang mengantar kepergian Karma. Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka melatari nada-nada nadir di balik punggung Nagisa, yang masih bisa tersenyum _lebar_ sambil berkata, "Ano, _sumimasen_ Koro- _sensei_ , sepertinya tugas kami tidak bisa selesai sekarang."

Dan berikutnya, meskipun beberapa anak kelas E yang lain menawarkan bantuan—karena Koro- _sensei_ bilang si biru mungil itu tidak boleh pulang sebelum tugas kelompoknya selesai—Nagisa tetap tersenyum kecil dan melantunkan satu kalimat yang sama, "Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lagi selesai, kok."

Jauh dalam benaknya, _Shiota_ muda itu telah kehilangan kelu—sebab kata itu tak bisa lagi menggambarkan asanya. _Seperti mati yang kehilangan maknanya._

.

.

Matahari telah turun dari singgasananya, tergelincir disapu rembulan. Tugas dari Koro- _sensei_ sudah diselesaikan, namun Nagisa enggan menjejakan kaki kembali ke _rumah_. Bayangan apa yang terjadi seharian ini membuatnya mencicipi getir, percik pahit menari di ujung lidahnya. Ruang kelasnya sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan dingin dari hembus angin malam. Menyaksikan sabit di atas sana, sekali lagi Nagisa tersenyum nanar.

Geraian rambutnya menari-nari, sang bayu begitu nakal mengaburkan tiap helaian _soft blue_ nya. _Mungkin sudah waktunya pulang_ , pikir remaja biru itu sembari berbalik. Namun belum satu langkah dipijak, guru sekaligus targetnya nampak tersenyum di bingkai pintu.

"Selamat malam, Nagisa- _kun_. Ini sudah terlambat untuk pulang, kau mau _sensei_ antar?"

Murid pendeknya itu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu—terimakasih, Koro- _sensei_." Senyum yang terkembang di bibir mungil itu terasa hampa sekilas.

Lalu tentakel kuning lembut itu menjulur dan menyentuh kening anak didiknya itu, "Nagisa- _kun_ , setinggi dan sekokoh apapun sebuah dinding, jika bagian bawahnya dilubangi, dinding itu akan runtuh dengan sendirinya." Dengan tentakel yang sama mantan Shinigami itu mengusap-usap puncak kepala Nagisa, "Tinggal menunggu waktu, lapuk dan hancur kemudian."

Tepi wajah putih susu itu diusap perlahan, dan sosok kuning setinggi tiga meter itu menarik senyum tak terlukis dalam benaknya, "Ayo, Nagisa- _kun_. Ibumu akan semakin khawatir jika kau pulang lebih terlambat lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, _sensei_." Balas si pemilik netra _azure_ , "Aku tidak memiliki apapun."

"Kalau begitu buktikanlah. Jangan menunggu apa yang kau lindungi dalam dindingmu lebur lebih dulu, Nagisa- _kun_."

Secepat kilat surai _soft blue_ itu kembali terikat rapi. Meskipun tatanan dalam relung pemuda serba biru itu belum sepenuhnya kembali.

 _Sesungguhnya kau tidak pernah hidup, tidak pernah mati._

 _Kau bernapas, namun mati. Kau meratap, tetapi terus melihat._

 _Berusaha bangkit, kendati langkah tertanam di tempat._

"Ulurkan tanganmu dan melangkahlah, Nagisa- _kun_. Percayalah, selalu ada bantuan meskipun ia datang ketika telah sangat terlambat."

Malam ini, Nagisa menangis untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan waktunya sendiri.

 **TAMAT**

Fuah, jadi juga #StayAlive#Nagisa-nya~

Aia, ga perlu banyak kata~ RnR+RCL ne, minna-san o.o)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
